


Black Friday

by madridog (Cirilla9)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Banter, Christmas Shopping, Crack, M/M, Mild Language, Presents, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Written for the prompt: Character A is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it’s been sold out everywhere. Character B helps.





	Black Friday

Sergio got out of the store, putting his collar up as a guard from the falling snowflakes, prepared to make a dash for the warm interior of his car through the chilling frost of the weather. He was so focused on separating himself from the cold that he nearly run into the next customer. He was about to mutter quick, insignificant apologies when he saw who the person was and bit his tongue.

“So sor-” the other person mumbled but cut his sentence short when their eyes met.

A moment of silent tension passed, puffs of their breaths mingling in the air between them. Then Messi’s eyes shifted to the bag Sergio was holding.

“Oh, you buy PS4?”

Sergio moved his package back a bit.

“Yeah,” he said suspiciously. Was Messi making a small talk with him?

“It’s only one and you have two boys.”

“It was the last one on sell,” shrugged Sergio, “they will play in turns.” _Or together, if that won’t end in a fight._

Messi changed at these causal words. Sergio didn’t like the predatory glint that appeared in his dark eyes, it reminded him of Messi aiming at their goal during El Clásico.

“Resell it to me.”

“No.”

Sergio suddenly felt a pang of sympathy toward Navas at how Messi’s gaze intensified.

“Do you always have to be such a dick?”

“Do you always have to pick on everything I do?”

“No. Only these things you do against me.”

“How is my buying Santa Claus’ presents for my children against you?!”

Messi huffed an impatient breath.

“I’m hunting after that console longer than full time with two overtimes already and can’t find it _anywhere_ until I run at you, snatching the last copy away right in front of my eyes. And cease that surprised expression, you don’t have to pretend unfairly wronged, we’re not on the pitch.”

Sergio closed his mouth that hung open during Messi’s speech. Messi sighed.

“Thiago really wanted it.”

That was probably the only thing that could sway Sergio in his inclination to make everything as hard as he could for the rival captain.

“Maybe I could resell it to you…” Messi reached for his pocket, “…for something in return.”

Messi’s hand stilled.

“What something?”

“Lose the next El Clásico.”

Despite his height, Messi managed to look down at him.

“You really are-”

“Chill out, I wasn’t serious! Learn how to take a joke, you humorless buzzkill.”

To Sergio’s astonishment, corners of Messi’s lips lifted up in a tentative smile.

“It’s not my sense of humor that is a problem here but your really bad taste in jokes.”

“You’ve got to admit it was worth a try,” Sergio smirked, shuffling his feet on the freezing ground.

“How about a mug of hot coffee or chocolate?”

“Oh I could kill for a hot coffee.” Sergio glanced at Messi’s uncertain expression. “Or give up my new PS4 for it.”


End file.
